


Three Swans!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if when Mary and David had placed three babies in the wardrobe rather then one, and what if all three came out a different exit point so that they were seperated. One ended up far away, and another ended up in Washinton. So Emma is not the only product of true love, she actually has two sisters that had been born the exact same time and place as her.</p><p>This a Once uPON A TIME/pIRATESOFCARRIBEAN/Twilight crossover. IF you don't like Twilight don't read, but i can't wait to see what happens when Emma meets Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth comes out

“You did what?” Emma exclaimed shocked. “But I thought you guys said only two could go through at a time?” Emma declared thinking somehow that this was one of her parent's lame attempts a joke!

“We place all three of you in the wardrobe at the same time do to your size, you actually do have two sisters, but somehow in the way over you three must have some how gotten separated!” Mary Margert explained.

“Okay then If I have sisters then that means I am not the only product of true love, then how come i'm the savior and not one of them?” Emma asked still incredulous! 

Did her parent's not realize that finding out after almost three years of thinking your the savior that you had two sisters that were the same age and had been separated from you for almost 30 years? More then likely neither of those girls would even suspect that they had a sister let alone two.

Emma sighed knowing what she wanted and had to do,she had to go out into the world and try and find the rest of her family. She would have to go on a journey to find her two long lost sisters.

“well it looks like it's time to pay Mr. Gold a visit!” Emma admitted to her parents.

Mary and David both looked at her in surprise “but why would you want to find a man like Rumpelstiltskin?”

“Because I am going to ask him to let me borrow that locator map he has that he used to find Neal! Cause mom dad if your story is true then I want to try and find and meet my sisters! Somehow if I can get ahold of that object then I can easily track down and locate them by using our blood. 

She then headed out the door to go find Mr. Gold. She stalked across the street to the Pawn Shop. “Mr. Gold I need to make a deal with you if you're willing I need something that you possess in order to find somebody or I should say somebodies!” Emma declared as she leaned against the counter.

Mr. Gold continued cleaning the goblet he held in his hands. “And what object would that be dearie? What do I have that you have such a need of?”

Emma grinned slyly and pointed at the globe thing on his counter that Gold had used to find Neal. “That is what I Want, and I would be willing to pay any price you ask for it, you used that to find Neal, now I need it to find somebody that is important for me to find. And it will take a blood locator to find them.” she said with determination.

“So Gold go ahead and name your price i'm prepared for what ever you ask me for in payment for it and when I am finished you can still keep it all I want is to use it to record two locations.”

Mr. Gold sighed at the demanding tone in Emma's voice. “Easy dearie, don't forget who you're dealing with I can say no at any time I want, so you might want to cool that demanding tone of yours!”

Emma sighed and nods. “Sorry i'm just still in shock that my mother had neglected to tell me this until now!”

He looked at Emma and said “fine I will let you use it in exchange for letting me spend a little time with my grandson Henry.” He told Emma “and you have to tell both Regina and Henry that you made that deal with me, so they will have no choice but to let me be a grandfather to my son's kid.” 

Emma thought this through for a few minutes before nodding and saying “fine it's a deal, but you have to promise that no harm will come to him when he comes to see you!” she warned threateningly.

“Oh you have no worry there, I will not harm my son's boy, all I want is to spend a little with him. And get to know him better and to give him a chance to know me as his grandfather.”

Emma finally agrees and shook hands with Gold, before approaching the magic blood globe thing, she reached forward and pricked her finger on the tip of the globe letting some of the blood fall upon the globe.

Emma watched in suspense as two different dots appeared on the map, one appeared in England, and one appeared in Forks, Washington. Smiling, Emma copied down exactly the location in the England and the location for Forks, Washington. From the looks of it this was going to take a while.

She had no idea what she would say or do when she found them but she knew full well that she had to meet the two girls that where the other half’s of herself. 

Emma then hurried off to start packing her things to leave!


	2. Forks, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to meet her long lost sister who lives in Forks Washington

She drove out of Storybrooke in her old yellow bug, even though her mother had told her to take the plane, she wanted to be able to get around or leave in a hurry if she needed to and the bug gave her that luxury..

She was all pent up with nerves as she starts trying to think about what she was going to say to Isabella, she wouldn't even know who she was.

But she had to at least see her, and spend a few minutes with her, maybe she wouldn't tell her right away that they were sisters.

When she finally passed the sign to Forks she took a deep breath, she was hear she couldn't back out of this now.

She had to know the girls that her parents had seen fit to seperate her from for 28 years.

She walks through town trying to figure out where to find who she was looking for.

But as she walked she started getting the strange feeling that something was quite right that something was watching her.

It was rather late at night, but she had to be just imagining things. 

But even so she tucked a hand in her pocket where her gun sat nestled against her leg.

She soon spots a diner and walks in.

She heads to a nearby empty table and waits.

Certainly somebody in this place had to know the girl if she lived here in this small town somebody had to know where to find her, or better yet she could even be in that very diner at that very moment, she didn't even know what she looked like.

it wasn't long before the waitress appeared and takes Emma's order. She automatically ordered hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnomon and a plate of bacon and eggs, she was hungry and she wanted something to do so that she could find out if the person she was looking for was in the diner.

She sat back and looked around for any clues but sees none at all.

she wonders vaguely if she ought to just ask somebody about her but then they might get nervous since they didn't know her from Adam.

She sat and ate her bacon and eggs and drank her chocolate before finally getting up and heading back towards town she was going to have to dig to find out where this Bella swan was.


End file.
